The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for supporting a furnace. More particularly, the present invention has one form wherein a plurality of furnace mounting blocks are adhered to the bottom of the furnace and maintain the furnace in a position off of the floor.
It is well known that furnaces are conventionally utilized to deliver heated air through a furnace duct system to heat registers located throughout the house. The furnaces are generally raised off of the floor to avoid being exposed to moisture and the associated rusting of the furnace cabinet. In one prior technique of raising the furnace off the floor, the installation technicians have utilized masonry blocks which are slid under the furnace and function to raise the furnace above the floor's surface. The prior technique does not provide for any vibration dampening between the furnace cabinet and the masonry block holding the furnace above the floor. Therefore, the vibration and noise is transmitted from the cabinet to the floor. Further, the masonry blocks are physically heavy and do not allow for the sliding into place of the furnace while seated on the masonry blocks.
Heretofore, there has been a need for a lightweight furnace mounting block system for elevating the furnace from the floor and minimizing the transmission of vibration and noise. The means for satisfying this need has escaped those skilled in the art. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and unobvious way.